Tout va bien
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Le meilleur ami ? Il sert à rien. Le boulot ? Juste pour l'argent. La réputation ? A sauver. L'amour ? Euuh… Une fic où il faut se rassurer, parce qu'à part tout, parce qu'on sait rien, et surtout le pouvoir des rumeurs, tout va bien !


Genre : romaaance, humour  
>Couple : DuoHeero  
>Disclaimer : rien namoi.<br>Note de l'auteur : **euh… pas de note. Beaucoup de maladresses dans l'écriture (c'est tout rouillé !), dont je m'excuse.**

* * *

><p><span>Tout va bien<span>

Le bureau d'un Preventer.

Duo Maxwell. Bureaucrate à mi-temps. Homme de terrain l'autre mi-temps. Serveur l'autre l'autre mi-temps.

Serveur d'eau chaude pour Quatre Raberba Winner. Bureaucrate à mi-temps. Bureaucrate l'autre mi-temps. Bureaucrate l'autre l'autre mi-temps.

C'était pas grave si Duo n'avait pas toute la gamme de thé à infuser qu'il possédait. Il se contentait -encore heureux- des sachets que l'Américain gardait spécialement pour lui quand il passait.

Marre du boulot. Marre des têtes de nœud qui les entourent. Aaah… finalement une armée de Mobile Suits c'était nettement plus facile à combattre qu'une armée de dossiers à traiter.

Mais l'inconvénient avec les sachets, outre la qualité, c'était les languettes.

La languette avait glissé dans l'eau au lieu de pendouiller sagement en dehors du verre.

Quatre ne râla pas -même si ça le faisait chier quand même un peu- après tout, Duo n'était pas son domestique. Il parti à la pèche à la languette au bout de la ficelle du sachet de thé, avec les doigts, parce qu'il se dit « j'ai fais la guerre, je me suis pris des balles. Je vais pas me faire amputer du bras si je plonge mes ongles dans mon thé. Et puis l'eau n'est pas bouillante, elle est juste chaude. »

Puis « OUCH ! »

Et pour finir « Ah si, en fait elle était bouillante. »

C'était pas par hasard que Quatre passait dans l'aile du bureau de Duo. Il avait besoin de ses proches, d'être à leur contact. Et la bouilloire de l'Américain -oui il avait une bouilloire dans son bureau et alors, la machine à café est 5 étages plus bas donc la flemme d'y aller, et le café lyophilisé c'est dégueu mais au moins ça permet de faire semblant d'être joyeux- était juste la meilleure amie de l'Arabe quand Duo se plaignait de son job.

C'est-à-dire à mi-temps, dans son bureau.

Bon y'a de l'exagération, quelque fois Duo racontait les potins. Vous savez le genre de trucs qui fait qu'on a l'impression que notre vie est super remplie parce que celle de nos potes l'est et on la racontes, ou alors on l'écoute et ça te nous rire, ça nous choque, ça nous rend tristounet, ça nous étonne… bref on _vit_ le potin comme si c'était le notre.

o

-Y'a une rumeur qui dit que t'es en couple avec Trowa.

o

Sauf que quand c'est vraiment le notre…

o

-Ah bon ?

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, ton confident !

o

…des fois, on aimerait que ça soit pas le cas.

Assit sur son bureau, toisant du regard Quatre, qu'il regardait de haut, Duo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air de juge qui condamne un coupable.

Quatre qui avait la vague impression qu'on lui pointait une arme dessus et qui tentait de ne pas afficher d'expression qui pourrait le trahir se détendit au maximum.

Il en avait fait des procès où il avait pas toujours été le plus innocent, c'était une question d'entrainement.

o

-Mais arrête, bien sûr que tu l'es. Mais… une rumeur… comment ? Une rumeur qui circule entre vous ou entre tout le monde ?

-C'est qui le « vous » et c'est qui le « tout le monde » ?

-Vous c'est toi, Heero, WuFei, Hilde et compagnie… bref la bande de poivrots avec qui je me saoule la gueule le vendredi soir, et tout le monde ben… c'est tout les autres.

o

Quatre fit un petit geste de la main comme pour balayer l'air pour appuyer sur le « tout les autres ».

« Tout les autres » avait la fâcheuse tendance à nous inventer une 2ème vie. Ce qui est plutôt bien quand la première, la vraie, ne nous plait pas beaucoup.

o

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-J'aime pas ça. Si c'est juste encore vous ça va, je sais que ça ira pas plus loin. Mais si c'est les autres… ça arrivera forcément dans les oreilles des inventeurs de vie.

-Donc tu sors avec la grande perche.

o

Sauf que des fois « tout les autres » abusait quand même, parce que notre 2ème vie, soit on l'envie (haha, s'envier soi-même… de ne pas vraiment être le soi-même que « tout les autres » croit qu'on est. Je sais pas si vous voyez le topo mais en gros c'est ça)…

Soit ça nous fait chier.

o

-J'ai pas dis ça. C'est que je bosse pas avec des troqueurs de chameaux, y'a des millions en jeu chaque jour dans mon boulot. Les chacals avec qui je marchande sont homophobes. S'ils deviennent au courant…

-C'est une _rumeur_, Quatre, une croyance de la basse populace. Et t'as qu'à changer de taf si t'es pas content.

-Il suffit d'une rumeur pour que toute la presse people et business me transforme en morceau de viande et me jette aux vautours. C'est ce que je suis d'ailleurs, à longueur de journée. Et les vautours c'est la basse populace. Et tout comme toi, je changerai pas. J'aime bien mon salaire.

o

Mais le pire c'est quand « tout les autres » invente une 2ème vie…

o

-Alors tu sors pas avec Trowa ?

-Si.

o

… qui est en réalité la première.

o

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me chies alors…

-Je viens de te le dire : je préserve ma vie comme elle est. J'aimerai pas qu'elle empire.

-Oh mon pauvre… c'est vrai que t'as l'air triste avec l'amour, la gloire et la beauté.

-Non t'as rien compris. Je soigne ma réputation.

o

Si si. Quand on tient à ce que la première vie, la notre, la vraie, soit la meilleure et qu'on veut la préserver, en parler alors qu'elle englobe nos petits secrets intimes, c'est se mettre à nu.

Quatre est pudique. Il n'aime pas se mettre à nu…

… sauf dans certaines circonstances avec une certaine personne, bien entendu.

Mais devant « tout les autres », non.

o

-Ouais tu t'assumes pas quoi.

-Mais si, je vois pas où est le rapport. Pas besoin de crier que je suis gay sous tous les toits.

-Ben t'as honte alors tu te caches, personne sait que t'es en couple avec Mècheman et il faut qu'on balance une rumeur pour savoir si elle va être confirmée ou infirmée.

-Pas du tout, je me cache parce que tout le monde sait qu'en affaire pour être un homme de confiance faut être blond aux yeux bleu, hétéro, voire marié avec minimum deux gosses. Je n'ai pas honte d'aimer les hommes, c'est juste que ça me ferait chier de perdre 30% de mon salaire à cause d'une caractéristique personnelle et de voir ma vie privée ruinée. Vie privée qui, par définition, est privée ! Pas publique !

o

« Tous les autres », c'est un sale cafard qui vend du rêve ou de la propagande sur le dos de quelques gens, les _people_ (traduction en français : _pipoles_), qui eux n'ont rien demandé à personne et qui doivent assumer tout seuls ce que « tous les autres » lui a mis dessus.

o

-Qu'est ce que tu t'en fous, il te reste 70% et t'es multimilliardaire. Va pas pleurer, ce que tu gagnes en un an je l'aurai même pas dans 50.

-J'achète déjà le silence de deux journaux pour mon homosexualité, tu sais combien ça coûte ?

-Eh ben si tu fais ton coming-out, t'auras pu à le faire !

o

Quatre, désabusé, regarda le plafond comme si son interlocuteur était un profond imbécile.

Ca ne dérangeait peut-être pas Duo que tout le monde soit au courant de ses préférences sexuelles parce que lui n'a aucun complexe… Mais le gros complexe de l'Arabe, c'était bien sa place importante dans le monde des affaires.

Oh, et puis son vieux père à la retraite, dont le passe-temps consiste à attendre pendu au téléphone qu'on lui dise qu'il sera bientôt grand-père… une nouvelle fois.

Quatre était un de ses derniers enfants qui ne lui a pas encore envoyé un faire-part de naissance. Et c'était son seul fils.

Faudrait pas qu'il meurt d'une crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'éventuellement si Quatre avait un enfant, ça ne serait pas biologiquement le sien, mais en plus qu'il est gay.

Ses dernières sœurs sans moufflets lui en voudrait un peu qu'il parte avant de connaître leur future progéniture.

o

-Duo… J'aurais plus de vie privée non plus. Je serais plus jamais libre comme maintenant, si tant est que je sois libre. Et Trowa non plus. J'aimerais pas qu'il me quitte à cause de la pression des paparazzis et des regards des gens qui le connaissent pas mais qui le jugeront parce qu'ils l'ont vu sur un magasine.

-Les gens sont pas tous intolérants.

-Ouais mais ils s'occupent des affaires qui les regardent pas. J'aimerai être normal comme toi Duo, et ne pas avoir à me soucier de mon image. Me balader dans la rue sans qu'on me pointe du doigt avec un « ooooh c'est Quatre Raberba Winner ! » à tous les coins de rue. Mais je peux pas.

-Ton image…

-Oui mon image, mon espace vital, ma vie privée. Je vais dans un restaurant, le lendemain il gagne une étoile. Je fais un footing, on sort un nouveau programme de sculpture du corps avec en première page une photo de moi tout rouge qui transpire comme un bœuf. Je vais voir une exposition de peinture d'un artiste inconnu, il devient le nouveau Léonard De Vinci. Je change de marque de gel douche, c'est un signe que je veux tourner une page dans ma vie… Je te dis pas ce qu'il se passe quand je parle à une femme, ça y'est c'est que j'ai trouvé le grand amour… Il suffit de peu de chose pour sortir un roman. Je suis harcelé par la presse.

-Vois le bon coté des choses, t'as plein d'amis, t'es toujours entouré !

-J'ai pas plein d'amis, j'ai quelques amis, vous, et plein de lèches-cul. Bizarrement quand une personne s'approche de moi et essaye de se lier d'amitié avec moi, c'est soit un journaliste, soit une femme vénale, soit un mec qui veut bosser avec moi, soit quelqu'un qui ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour se rendre célèbre.

-Ouais mais… tu t'emmerdes jamais, t'es toujours invité partout !

-Génial. Je suis invité à des tas de soirées chiantes, par des gens chiants qui parlent de trucs chiants. Et si je refuse c'est la guerre.

-Ben… au moins… t'es riche.

-Et toi, t'es pauvre ?

-Nan ! Mais j'ai pas encore les moyens de m'acheter une maison avec une piscine.

-Ooooh, que tu dois être malheureux…

o

L'Arabe avait rétorqué cyniquement en fronçant les yeux et en prenant un ton dramatique. Il était toujours assis et il s'état juré qu'il combattrait pour son point de vue sans avoir à se lever pour s'imposer.

Duo, lui, n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à s'asseoir à sa chaise derrière son bureau, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il se rabat dans ses tranchées. Il se leva de son bureau et fit un tour dans la pièce, un peu excédé.

Fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il contienne son envie d'avoir raison sur son ami.

Son envie de lui dire « ta gueule, t'as tort, c'est tout. »

o

-Nan mais arrête avec ton air « t'as tout ce qu'il te faut pour vivre normal, y'en a dans l'univers qui crèvent de faim et qui ont pas de toit mais toi tu m'envies parce que je gagne plus que toi », t'es pas le mieux placé pour critiquer mon coté bourge. Oui j'aime le confort, j'y ais goûté et ça me ferait chier si je l'avais plus. Mais faut pas oublier que j'ai mangé des rats et fouillé dans les poubelles avant, et que justement j'aimerai pas y revenir. Ni même tomber dans une petite vie banale où t'as à peine ce qu'il faut pour bouffer et payer ton loyer. Fini le bas de gamme, j'ai plus du tout envie de survivre pour vivre.

-Tu vois, c'est pareil pour moi mais à un autre niveau…

-Hahaha…

-T'as du mal à reprendre de la qualité inférieure quand tu connais le « plus » ? Bon, ben moi c'est la même chose.

-Non mais… c'est pas la même échelle ! Toi t'as des besoins royaux !

-Selon toi. Selon le mec à la rue, toi aussi t'as des besoins royaux. Tu veux du beurre, du fromage et de la sauce dans tes pâtes ! Attends lui il a même pas de quoi se nourrir tous les jours alors qu'est ce que tu te plains…

-Moi je donne régulièrement de la nourriture et des habits pour des associations humanitaires ! Et je fais des dons !

-Mais moi aussi. Et je pense que mes dons sont un peu plus conséquents que les tiens…

-J'ai pas autant les moyens que toi !

-On a complètement dévié de sujet. Je crois qu'on va en finir là. Parler d'argent c'est tabou de toute façon, et ça fâche.

-Ok.

o

Un petit blanc dans la conversation fit redescendre la tension des deux amis qui avait monté d'un sérieux cran.

Quatre voulu paraître naturel en soufflant sur son thé qui était devenu froid il y a bien longtemps.

Duo retourna à son bureau et fit semblant de le ranger un peu, car il était encombré par des pilles de dossiers et de feuilles, en prenant une pile et la tapant sur la table pour bien que la pile soit impeccable, et la remettre à la même place.

Puis l'ancien pilote 04 reprit d'une petite voix.

o

-Mais je voulais juste ajouter que comme j'ai un plus gros salaire que toi, j'ai plus d'impôts.

-C'est proportionnel ! Et puis dans cette société plus t'es riche moins tu p…

-Fin de la conversation.

-'Tain arrête de faire la redif' de « au secours je suis une célébrité ! ». Qu'est ce que je hais cette émission ! La moitié des gens qu'ils nous montrent c'est des gens qu'on connaît pas et qui viennent juste pour être connu ! L'autre moitié c'est exactement toi en ce moment : ils font style qu'ils sont malheureux parce que leur oreiller c'est un lingot d'or et qu'ils ont mal au cou quand ils dorment les pauvres, et les domestiques qui leur lèchent les bottes pour avoir un autographe ça les gaaave franchement qu'ils sont à plaindre !

-Toi tu crois que t'es mieux ? Tu me fais une crise de jalousie parce que j'ai ce que tu voudrais et que t'as pas, en prétendant que si t'étais comme moi tu ferais pas la pleureuse ! Mais tu vois t'es pas à ma place, et tel que je te connais, tu garderais pas les pieds sur terre. Y'a qu'à voir comment t'étais avant avec ton premier F1 de 23m² et maintenant avec ton F3 de 95m² ! C'est marrant, tu te la ramenais moins !

-Jalousie ? Moi ! Mais je suis très content de ma situation et je me suis toujours contenté de ce que j'ai sans me plaindre ! Et ouais je suis fier de ma montée en grade, mais je frime pas, c'est de la blague et tu le sais très bien !

-Et en plus, t'es de mauvaise foi. L'herbe est toujours plus verte chez le voisin, Duo, et _tu_ le sais très bien.

-Je te plaindrais pas parce que, pauvre Quatchouchou qui est trop friqué et trop célèbre et qui voudrait tant être _normal_, comme le commun des mortels quoi, tu m'impressionnes pas du tout.

-Non ? T'es bien content quand on passe nos vacances dans ma résidence secondaire.

-Et voila, maintenant quand on te dit que t'es nul, t'essayes d'épater la galerie. T'es pas un peu nombriliste ?

o

Quatre se massa les tempes. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se départager. Autant sauver un minimum son image et faire hypocritement celui qui est le plus raisonné.

o

-Bon ça suffit. Faut voir la vérité en face maintenant. On est tous les deux pourris.

-Toi, t'es pourris. Moi je sauve des gens. Toi tu te fais du fric sur leur dos.

-Tu sauves des gens en remplissant de la paperasse ? Wahou, quel héro.

-Ouais bon en tout cas je prépare et contrôle des opérations pour arrêter des terroristes. Et je fais du terrain. Faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui se charge de l'organisation !

-Tu fais du terrain c'est ça… moi j'appelle ça de la logistique. Y'a longtemps que t'es plus dans le front.

-Je suis quand même sur le terrain. Si le camp se prend une bombe ou qu'elle se fait prendre tout court, je ramasse comme les autres.

-Fantastique, tu es vraiment génial. Fort, intelligent, riche, _modeste_… Tu devrais te marier avec toi-même. Moi aussi j'ai sauvé des gens. Et on peut dire que je continue à le faire puisque mes entreprises donnent un travail et un salaire à des milliers de personnes. Dans ce monde de crises, ils seraient bien dans la merde s'ils bossaient pas pour moi.

-Laisse tomber.

o

Ah c'est sûr, quand on admet qu'on n'est pas parfait, en pensant que ça nous rendra meilleur, on n'oublie jamais de préciser qu'on n'est pas le seul.

Et quand l'autre ne veut pas admettre qu'il n'est pas aussi bien qu'il le croit, on revient sur notre décision parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se sente nase alors que l'autre se sent supérieur.

Exaspéré, Duo tourna sèchement le dos à Quatre pour aller à la fenêtre, ne savant pas où se mettre.

Quatre non plus ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était habitué à se sentir maître de la situation même dans les situations les plus délicates, mais face à son ami, et en terrain étranger, c'était stupide mais il se sentait comme dans un entretient d'embauche.

Mais… dans la place du demandeur d'emploi.

Ce qui ne lui est jamais arrivé de sa vie.

Heureusement qu'il y avait sa mug qui lui occupait les mains. Mais dans tout les cas, même assis il ne se sentirai pas imposé par la position debout de l'Américain.

Leur conversation avait dérivé et ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisaient comment ils en étaient arrivés à se crêper le chignon comme des gosses qui se balancent leur 4 vérités, mais ils savaient en leur fort que s'ils s'étaient senti tous les deux atteints par les critiques, c'est qu'il y avait du vrai dedans.

On peut avoir le quart de siècle et se comporter comme un gamin de 10 ans.

On peut avoir subit les pires malheurs dans sa vie et agir face à une broutille comme s'il s'agissait de la fin du monde.

On peut être respecté de tous pour que finalement ça nous monte à la tête sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

On peut devenir ce dont on a toujours lutté pour ne pas être.

Quatre souhaita oublier. De quoi ils parlait au début ? Ah oui… de la rumeur entre Trowa et lui. Bon, maintenant fallait élaborer un plan pour dérumeuriser tout ça.

Mais attendez… il a dit quoi Duo par un moment ?

o

-Au fait, quand on parlait de Trowa au début t'as dis « personne sait, il faut lancer une rumeur pour savoir si elle va être confirmée ou infirmée»… j'ai pas très compris…

-Oh rien, je te rassure, tout va bien, y'a pas de rumeur. C'est juste moi qui l'aie inventée à l'instant. J'ai ma réponse sur le sujet maintenant !

-…

o

Mais oui, c'était un panneau. Et il se l'est prit. En plein dans la gueule.

Duo, un ami ?

Plus maintenant.

o

-T'inquiète y'a pas de raison que je partage l'info.

-Encore heureux sinon je dis à Relena que tu sors avec Heero. Et tu sais qu'elle te pourrira la vie.

-Ca marche pas, je viens de te donner le truc.

-Nan mais c'est pas une rumeur, on vous a vu. C'est du concret.

o

Un ange passe.

Les bras lui tombèrent.

Et si l' air contrarié de l'ancien pilote 02 aurait éventuellement pu passer pour un « mon pauvre, qu'est ce que t'es crédule, t'avales n'importe quoi », sa main en travers de son visage et ses yeux coupablement fermés lui donnèrent le passeport du mec qui s'est prit un poisson d'avril en papier dans le dos et qui s'en ai rendu compte que le soir, après avoir fanfaronné devant tout le monde.

o

-Aaah… meeerde.

-D'ailleurs, monsieur « Duo t'as honte alors tu te caches Maxwell pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que tu sors avec Trowa je suis ton meilleur ami ton confident », pourquoi _vous_ vous cachez et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis en tant qu'ami ?

-Parce que… déjà je cache pas que je suis gay !

-Oui mais ta relation avec Heero ?

-Ben… parce qu'au début c'était juste un plan cul et c'était pas officiel.

-Mais vous vous cachez toujours. Et tu dis « _c'était pas_ officiel ». Ca veut dire que ça l'est maintenant ?

-Ben… je crois.

o

Cette fois la balle était dans le camps de l'Arabe et il ne se gênait pas pour lui faire des sales passes.

L'ancien pilote 02 ramena sa main sur sa nuque, dérangé par le nouveau tournant qu'avait prit le règlement de compte.

Il n'avait pas prévu de se trouver dans l'arène.

Jeter Quatre aux lions c'était drôle, d'autant plus que sans Trowa, les dompter c'est assez dur.

Mais Duo avait voulu jouer avec le feu. L'Arabe lui avait passé des torches enflammées pour qu'il jongle avec.

o

-Tu crois ?

-On a emménagé ensemble. Mais rien me dit qu'il va pas voir ailleurs.

-T'as jamais pensé à lui demander par hasard ? Tout est normal, t'emménages avec le 1er type qui te demande ?

-Nan… mais… je me suis dis que pour le boulot ça serait plus pratique…

-Ben oui, c'est sûr que c'est plus pratique de baiser dans un lit que de baiser dans un placard.

-Non mais… enfin…

o

Le tout, c'est de ne pas se brûler.

o

-Et ça fait depuis combien de temps ?

-De quoi, qu'on baise ou qu'on a emménagé ensemble ?

-Les deux, par ordre chronologique.

-On a commencé à coucher ensemble y'a six mois, et on a emménagé y'a un mois.

-Eh ben… ça fait cinq ans que vous bossez ensemble et comme par hasard, juste quand tu te mets à fréquenter Heero plus intimement, tu découvres que ça serait plus pratique d'habiter dans le même appart ? Tu me prends pas pour un con ?

-Euh non…

-Eh si…

o

Et au risque de se brûler, il fallait laisser tomber.

o

-Putain… Je voulais pas alimenter de ma vie la vie des autres…

-Ben tu vois quand tu veux on se comprend.

-Fais chier… pourquoi on nous a concrètement vus… On a tout fait pour être discret…

o

Un petit soupir dépité de la part de l'un.

Un petit sourire sadique de la part de l'autre.

o

-Mais non je te rassure, tout va bien, y'a pas de concret. C'est juste une rumeur. Et tu viens de la confirmer.

-…

o

Le panneau ? Quel panneau ?

Non, ça c'était pas un panneau. C'était un building. Le building de Quatre. En plein dans le cul.

o

-T'inquiète pas, si tu gardes ta langue pour moi, y'a pas de raison que je partage l'info…

o

Et ça, sous le ton satyrique de l'arabe, l'ascenseur du building de Quatre, qu'il lui a renvoyé.

o

-Okay… Deal ?

-Deal.

o

Ben oui, entre amis on se fait des gestes.

o

-Je te hais.

-Non, tu te hais toi-même.

-T'es un salaud, t'utilises mes armes.

-Non tu es juste stupide d'être tombé dans ton propre piège.

-Ta mère !

-J'en ai pas.

-Moi non plus et alors ? Et je te garderai pas ma langue. Elle appartient à Heero.

-De toute façon j'en veux pas. J'ai celle de Trowa.

-Et même si tu le dis à Rel pour Heero, moi je m'en fous, tu me feras pas chanter. Moi ma vie s'écroulera pas si tout le monde sait ! Et un jour tout le monde saura. Mais j'en aurai rien à faire !

-'Tain mais c'est limite de l'hystérie ce que tu me fais. Et moi, mon cher ami, combien de personnes crois-tu qu'il y ait ont réussi un jour à me faire chanter… sans mourir ?

-J'en sais rien, demande à Justin Bieber.

-Arrête d'appeler Trowa comme ça.

-Pourquoi, ça porte atteinte à sa virilité ou à la tienne ? Désolé, mais quand on a une mèche de 20 centimètres faut pas s'attendre à se faire appeler Monsieur Propre.

-Tu peux parler, toi, ta natte et ton après-shampoing pour avoir des « cheveux soyeux ». Tu l'utilises aussi pour tes poils de bite ?

-Ma natte et mes poils de bite t'emmerdent. Jackie Chan a une natte comme la mienne dans la moitié de ses films, et c'est pas une tapette de 15 piges qui chante comme un castra.

-Il est acteur, c'est une perruque !

-Ouais mais il a la classe quand même. Et moi aussi. Je devais tourner des films un de ces jours.

-Ouais, le même genre que Justin Bieber…

-… Sauf que moi j'aurais pas juste à dire qu'à 12 ans j'ai eu ma première copine et je l'ai tenue par la main, c'était l'amour de ma vie jusqu'à mes 13 ans et demi, où j'ai rencontré ma 2ème copine avec qui j'ai vécu ma première expérience labiale, et dans la même année ma 3ème copine parce que j'ai connu mon 1er chagrin d'amour qui m'a quasiment poussé au suicide, ma 2ème copine m'ayant trompé en envoyant un sms avec « 3 » à un autre que moi…

-Duo, si tu continues, Heero devra partir en fouille spéléologique pour récupérer l'agrafeuse qui est sur ton bureau mais dont je vais m'emparer et qui va bientôt partir dans les tréfonds de ton séant.

-… A 14 ans alors que je dévoile à mon entourage ma superbe voix, ma 5ème copine me quitte car elle me prend pour une travestie et ma 6ème copine quelques temps plus tard m'avoue qu'elle préfère rester libre plutôt que s'investir dans une relation dont elle ne voit pas la fin. A 15 ans je largue ma 7ème copine parce qu'elle est trop bien pour moi et j'embrasse pour la 1ère fois avec la langue ma 8ème copine. Ca y'est, je suis devenu un homme.

-Tu l'as cherché.

o

Quatre avait vraiment, vraiment lutté pour garder son sang froid.

Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas se lever. Ca aurait voulu dire qu'assis il était inférieur. Et non, c'était un chef, un leader ! Il fallait le rappeler !

Sauf qu'une fois sur ses deux pieds, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait pas trop réfléchis. Toucher Duo ça n'était pas trop dur. Mais tenter de lui enfourner n'importe quel objet dans n'importe quel trou de son anatomie, c'était suicidaire. Impossible.

En plus se battre pour une insulte débile comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire, c'était franchement con. Quatre le savait. Mais là, il avait tellement été échauffé que même lui dire qu'il avait une tâche sur sa chemise représenterait une déclaration de guerre.

Tout alla très vite. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide et décidé vers l'américain, qui lui, ne bougeait pas d'un poil et attendait de voir jusqu'où le pacifiste irait.

C'était ridicule. Complètement. L'arabe se planta devant l'américain le défiant de ses yeux qui riaient trop et de ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

A quelques centimètres de son visage, comme s'il voulu lui transmettre un message télépathique, il le toisa.

Puis il rebroussa chemin, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas énervé.

Sortir. Sortir avant de faire quelque chose de stupide comme frapper le mur d'une main plate au niveau de la tête de Duo… ah non, ça il venait de le faire. Duo n'avait pas cillé. Il avait continué de sourire de défiance.

Il n'aurait pas pu le toucher. Tout comme Duo n'aurait pas pu lui tordre le bras s'il l'avait fait. C'était juste de l'intimidation.

Et comme entre eux deux, c'était comme si on demandait à deux pastèques de se battre, on pouvait attendre longtemps avant d'avoir un KO. C'est pas à coups de yeutage menaçant qu'ils pourraient se départager.

Mais au moment où l'Arabe passa devant la porte d'entrée de la pièce, à deux doigts de s'emparer de la clenche, la porte s'ouvrit vivement… et il se la prit en plein dans le nez.

o

-Aaaaooowww !

o

La tête penchée en avant, les mains sur son nez douloureux qui commençait à saigner abondamment, Quatre aurait voulu contenir son cri mais à défaut de ça, il contint les yeux fermés ses insultes pour le putain de salaud de connard de merde qui lui avait pété le nez en ouvrant la porte comme une brute et sans avoir toqué, et si ça ne tenait que de lui, il l'aurait viré sans appel…

o

-Pardon, Quatre…

o

… et il ne les rouvrit pas en ayant reconnu la voix de Heero.

Heero, qu'il maudit du plus profond de son être. Et pour canaliser sa douleur, il dut focaliser toute sa haine et sa fureur vers le japonais.

En règle générale, il aurait dit « merde… putain t'es pas doué » et cinq minutes plus tard, « ça va, t'inquiètes pas » parce que c'est aussi la faute à pas de chance.

Une sale journée est une sale journée. Il ne pardonnerait à personne.

Le japonais pouvait être désolé ou inquiet, il lui avait même posé une main sincèrement contrariée sur l'épaule, Quatre s'écarta violemment de lui.

C'était peut-être un ami et il avait beau avoir très mal, un animal blessé peut toujours charger.

Et puis merde… maintenant qu'est ce que « tout les autres » va dire quand il verra son nez cassé ? Qu'il s'est battu pour une demoiselle (People Magasine) ? Qu'il s'est battu pour une action (Business Magasine) ? Qu'il s'est mit à la boxe (Boxe Magasine) ? Qu'il tourne un film et a fait ses propres cascades (Ciné magasine) ?

o

-Lui demandes pas pardon Heero, c'est lui qui s'est mit derrière la porte.

-Heero espèce de… Tu b'as cassé le dé !

-Steuplé Quatre, évite de salir la moquette de mon bureau. Sérieux, vas pisser le sang ailleurs !

-T'es un coddar Duo… B'appelle pu pour debander du batos spécial de bission ou pour dager dans ba biscide !

-Le matos je le demande à Une.

-Le bien est beilleur que le sien et tu le sais très bien !

o

Le japonais, surpris par l'attitude de Duo et ennuyé par ce qu'il venait de faire à Quatre, essayait de penser et de faire les choses dans l'ordre.

o

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'hôpital ?

-Dan berci Heero, autant aller directebent à la borgue.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Trowa est sorti de réudion ?

-Oui, il est…

-Salut. J'ai eu ba dose de deubeurés bour la jourdée.

o

En claquant la porte, il laissa les deux hommes seuls dans le bureau. L'un avec un air déconfit et l'autre, complètement désintéressé.

Le premier lança un regard interrogateur au 2ème, qui lui répondit d'un air pas du tout concerné.

o

-Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien qu'il est traumatisé de ta conduite en voiture et tu lui proposes un lift…

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Quatre a réagit si brutalement ?

-Ben tu lui as cassés le nez, il allait pas t'offrir des fleurs.

-Oui mais d'habitude il s'emporte moins. Il était énervé avant de recevoir la porte. Vous vous êtes disputés.

-Tu sais que t'as du potentiel pour devenir détective ? T'inquiètes, il va bien. Putaiiin… c'est crade, y'a du sang sur ma moquette et sur la clenche maintenant… Quatre abuse. T'as un mouchoir ?

-Je lui ai cassé le nez et tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est ta moquette ?

-Il m'a fait chier injustement, je vois pas pourquoi je lui cirerais ses pompes.

-Il t'a dis quoi ?

-T'occupes.

-Vous vous êtes disputés à propos de quoi ?

-Mais t'as fini avec tes questions ? Je vais te faire taire.

o

Duo fit quelques pas de félin pour rejoindre le japonais.

Un corps comme le sien c'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Fallait qu'il en profite.

Le costard le rendait beau. Il avait même une cravate couleur sable qui allait avec le teint de sa peau.

Sa peau qu'il avait envie de goûter.

Surtout après cette petite conversation.

Alors comme ça c'était son homme, et rien qu'à lui ?

Clair ça l'avait fait réfléchir à la situation. Il avait presque envie de lancer des confettis. Mais Heero… c'est Heero.

Donc non. Il ne faut pas faire de conclusion hâtive.

Heero regarde une émission télévisée, c'est pas parce qu'elle est bonne, c'est parce qu'elle le diverti.

Il choisi un bar pour inviter ses amis, c'est pas parce qu'il est sympa, c'est parce qu'il se prend pas la tête dedans.

Il achète un ordinateur, c'est pas parce qu'il l'aime, c'est parce qu'il est fonctionnel.

Tout est réfléchi avec Heero. Tout a une utilité. Tout est une pièce sur un jeu d'échec. Tout est technique. Tout est tactique. Tout est pratique.

Le japonais tourna rapidement son regard vers une autre direction, comme quelqu'un aux alertes, alors que Duo allait l'embrasser.

Une demi-seconde. Et il fut disponible aux lèvres de l'américain.

Mais ça suffit à Duo pour le couper dans son élan.

o

-Tu vérifies quoi ?

o

Il se retrouva un peu surpris de la question.

o

-La porte, pour voir si elle est bien fermée.

-Pourquoi, ça te gênerait qu'on nous voit ensemble ?

o

Les sourcils du japonais se haussèrent et il se redressa légèrement.

Le ton de Duo était indéfinissable. Tout comme l'était l'éclat de ses yeux. Mais surtout, Heero n'aima pas du tout ce fond d'interrogatoire qu'avait prit la question.

Il connaissait Duo. N'importe laquelle de ses paroles pouvait avoir un double sens. Généralement, de l'innocence cachait du vice, et vise versa.

o

-Mais non, c'est toi que ça gêne.

-Je t'ai jamais dis ça.

-Non mais c'est toi qui as commencé à vérifier la porte au début. Alors j'ai supposé que t'avais pas envie que tout le monde sache.

-Ben… je voulais aussi préserver ma vie privée, mon espace vital, mon image…

-Tout le monde s'en fout de ta vie privée Duo, tu n'es pas Quatre.

o

Et bam dans la gueule.

La signature de Heero, c'était sa franchise, son honnêteté. Il n'a pas peur de faire mal, et s'il fallait blesser pour pouvoir tester la solidité d'une croyance, il le faisait.

o

-Ton espace vital, même chose, on t'étouffera pas pour que tu craches ta vie privée dont on s'en fout.

o

Parce qu'un tout le monde s'en fout de toi, ça fait toujours plaisir, un ta gueule fais pas chier ça peut pas faire de mal non plus.

Jusqu'au bout il testera pour voir où ça casse. Il enverra valser les idéaux qui ne tiennent pas la route. Il mettra des rustines sur les courants de pensées qui fuient.

o

-Et ton image… quoi, ton image ? Qu'on me voit t'embrasser ça entacherait ton image ? T'as honte de sortir avec moi ?

o

Heero ne l'ouvre pas souvent, mais quand il l'ouvre, c'est une tornade dont on a à faire. Une tornade qui nous laisse nu sans aucun endroit où nous cacher, qui nous fait frissonner, et qui nous donne envie de jeter l'éponge.

Duo avait pu garder le masque longtemps, très longtemps.

On ne sait pas si c'est la tornade qui l'avait fait perdre ou s'il avait décidé de se démasquer lui-même, mais le résultat fut le même.

C'est d'une voix à peine timide, à peine « je sais parfaitement la réponse » et à la fois à peine « mais… dis la moi quand même, on sait jamais », que Duo lui demanda :

o

-On sort ensemble ?

-Non, on tient un club de tricot.

-…

-On couche ensemble, on habite ensemble, on s'est même pacsé. Tu as oublié ou… ?

-On s'est pacsé parce que ça coûte moins cher de cohabiter ensemble !

-Tu te pacserais avec Hilde si vous deviez cohabiter pendant une durée indéterminée ? Ou avec WuFei ?

-…

-Si je te dis que bien que je sois assez solitaire pour préférer vivre seul, je suis assez casé avec toi pour partager un appartement, ça te surprendrais ?

-…

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-…

-Tu es complètement à la masse ou tu veux me faire dire que je t'aime ?

-…

-Ben voila c'est fait. Fallait me le demander. C'était évident pour moi. Par contre tu me mets en doute.

o

Être prit pour un extra-terrestre, ça, Heero en avait l'habitude.

o

-Tu croyais vraiment que ce qu'il se passait entre nous c'était du flan et t'en avais rien à battre ou t'osais pas te déclarer de peur que ça me fasse peur et que je m'éloigne ?

o

Être prit pour un con, par contre, il ne le supportait pas.

o

-Honnêtement…

o

Et être pris dans un piège qu'il a originellement tendu, ça, Duo en avait marre.

o

-… tu poses beaucoup trop de questions aujourd'hui.

-Et toi tu m'as l'air beaucoup trop au courant de rien et ça m'inquiète.

-Ok. Réponse B.

o

Non, le japonais n'avait pas soupiré de soulagement. C'était dans sa tête qu'il l'avait fait. Parce que c'est lui le mur, les autres se prennent dedans mais lui ne faillit pas.

Enfin… un Duo infidèle aurait largement pu l'ébranler. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'il ramena l'américain vers lui, se demandant à quel moment il s'était légèrement écarté.

Par contre, un Duo désorienté prit à son propre piège, c'était mignon… c'était vraiment, vraiment très mignon. Surtout quand il essaye de se justifier avec des arguments, certes, peut-être valables, mais quand y'en a beaucoup trop, il se contre-argumente.

Et Heero eut envie d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou et de rire.

Il ne le fit pas, ça aurait pu vexer l'américain. Et puis question de fierté aussi. Mais ça lui fit mal aux joues de se retenir.

o

-Et… j'ajoute que je suis pas beaucoup trop au courant de rien, j'avais juste des doutes moi aussi. Quelques fois. Mais… pas trop. Et je voulais pas passer pour un con et une fleur bleue si le seul 1% de chance que tu traînes avec d'autres mecs soit vrai. Et puis au fond tu fais ce que tu veux, je t'ai jamais rien demandé…

-Pourquoi, je n'ai pas l'air sincère quand je suis avec toi ?

-Tu m'as jamais dis clairement ce que tu ressentais, comment je peux savoir ? Le décodeur à « hn » n'est pas sorti.

-Quand je te fais l'amour, je ne te le fais pas ressentir ?

-J'en sais rien, faudrait que je puisse comparer avec les mecs avec qui t'as déjà baisé. Et je t'ai jamais maté entrain de baiser avec un autre. En plus, « aaaaah oui Duo… » on me l'a déjà dit plein de fois, et ça veut pas forcément dire « t'es l'homme de ma vie ». « T'es le coup de ma vie », oui, « t'arrêtes pas je vais jouir », oui, « t'es une bête de sexe, enculé », oui, mais « je veux faire ma vie avec toi », non.

-…

-C'est quoi ce « … » ?

-Honnêtement…

-Quoi, t'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

-Tu es con. Tout allait bien alors je me suis dis que y'avait rien à dire. C'est pas une conversation qui me met à l'aise, tu le sais très bien.

-Ah oui, donc toi tu sens dispensé de toute parole qui pourrait te disqualifier de ton rôle de gros balèze. Mais tu sais qu'on n'est pas toujours entouré ? Que chez nous… on est tout seul ? Que je vais pas crier sous tous les toits « Heero est un romantique, il mérite pas d'être craint ! » ?

o

Une critique qui cache une excuse.

Des yeux bleu sombre qui se voilent.

Mais la tête du japonais reste droite.

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

o

-Tu me reproches de t'avoir rien demandé. Moi je pourrais te reprocher de pas m'avoir rassuré. Du coup on s'est rien dit. Et pour toi tout allait bien ? _Je_ suis con ?

o

On peut se draper du dicton « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ».

On se met ensemble, mais on dit rien pour pas mettre la pression. Jusqu'à là tout va bien.

Oui… sauf que tôt ou tard, un bilan n'est pas du luxe.

La flemme ou la peur d'en imposer un ?

Le soupir d'un métissé.

Le sourire d'un américain.

Sa main sur la joue de l'autre qui avait légèrement baissé les yeux.

o

-Alors tu vois, peu importe la raison…

o

Les yeux sombres qui se replongent dans un regard améthyste qui s'éclaire de compréhension pour la première fois.

o

-… Toi et moi on est d'accord, c'est dur de dire… je t'aime.

o

Le plus dur quand on avance avec quelqu'un les yeux fermés, c'est de savoir si on va bien à la même vitesse et dans la même direction.

Si on ne va pas trop vite, si on ne se fait pas larguer.

Savoir où on en est.

Même si on a une totale confiance en l'autre, même si tout va bien.

Tout va bien, c'est bien. Si tout pouvait aller mieux, c'est… encore mieux.

o

-Sauf que moi je me pose pas de questions, Duo. Je ne pense pas que tu tiendrais n'importe qui dans tes bras comme tu me tiens quand on s'embrasse.

-Un connard est un connard. T'aurais pu en être un qui utilise tous les moyens pour que je reste dans ton lit.

-Jusqu'à aller à se pacser ?

-Eh, y'a des salauds qui se marient et qui savent très bien qu'ils seront fidèles qu'un temps. Voire pas du tout.

-Et tu te serais pacsé avec un salaud ?

-Je m'en fous, c'est pour économiser pour m'acheter le dernier IPhone tellement classe et tellement équipé qui repassera aussi mon costume que je froisse complètement quand je bande et qui me préparera mon café. J'aurais peut-être un salaud comme copain mais au moins je me branlerai avec mon IPhone, et tout le monde m'enviera.

-Tu te trouves des excuses pour avoir proposé le pacse sans te sentir neuneu si je te disais que je te trompais. Parce que je ne pense pas que tu te blottirais dans les bras d'un coup d'un soir comme tu le fais dans les miens si tu te doutes pas à quel point tu comptes pour lui. Les gadgets et le prestige ne remplacent pas les sentiments.

-Si ça se trouve c'est dans ta nature d'être comme ça avec tes amants. Après tout t'as manqué d'affection pendant ta jeunesse.

-Je ne pense pas que tu échangerais les mêmes regards que ceux qu'il y a entre nous, avec quelqu'un dont tu t'en fous. Tu vas me sortir que c'est dans ma nature de regarder les gens comme je te regarde ?

-…

-Et je sais qu'à partir du moment où tu as eu une personne, tu ne la dragues plus si elle est quelconque pour toi.

-…

-Alors je savais que moi, je n'allais pas te perdre. Tu es juste comme moi, tu ne sais pas te déclarer. Si tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant, c'est parce que tout le monde demanderait si on est vraiment ensemble. Et on aurait été obligé d'en parler… en public. C'est encore plus embarrassant qu'en privé. Je l'admets.

-Donc ça t'arrangeait bien aussi qu'on se cache.

-Non, ça ne me gène pas, mais je ne voyais pas non plus l'utilité de le dire à tout le monde, ça ne regarde que nous. Pourquoi, maintenant que tu es fixé sur notre relation, tu vas nous mettre à l'affiche ?

-Tout le monde je m'en fous, mais au moins le faire savoir aux poivrots avec qui on se saoule la gueule le vendredi soir ? C'est nos amis, ils diront rien. On peut être naturel sans se mettre à l'affiche.

-Ca ne me pose pas de problème.

o

Un corps qui en ramène un autre encore plus près de lui.

Qui l'enlace tendrement de ses bras musclés comme pour dire « Tu es à moi ».

Qui s'offre comme terrain de jeux à des mains comme pour dire « Use et abuse de moi ».

Qui aspire son souffle et ses lèvres des siennes comme pour dire « Parce que je vais tellement t'aimer que je deviendrai ton oxygène ».

« Si je te prive de moi, tu ne pourras plus respirer. »

« Et moi, je perdrai toute utilité. Je ne serai plus rien. »

Et juste après s'être perdu l'un avec l'autre, juste après le court voyage, alors que les esprits se dégrisent doucement, l'Américain chuchota à même les lèvres de l'ancien pilote 01.

o

-Là, tout va bien.

-Non. Tout va _mieux_.

-Ne joue pas avec les mots.

-Pour moi tout allait bien. Je ne savais pas que c'était un problème de ne rien dire. Enfin, c'était _mon_ problème, mais tu avais l'air d'aller bien. Alors le reste, je m'en fous.

o

Le rire d'un homme qui s'était trompé, contre les lèvres d'un autre qui se mentait à lui-même pour se protéger.

Puis… les yeux de Duo s'animèrent d'une lueur pétillante et un sourire en coin le fit paraître bandit.

o

-Non, je vais te montrer comment ça pourrait aller mieux.

o

Cette fois c'est le natté qui prit le pas et tout en embrassant à pleine bouche le brun, il tira un peu sa chemise hors du pantalon.

Doucement.

Innocemment.

Discrètement.

Pour enfiler ses mains dessous et caresser du bout des doigts la peau du japonais, qui se hérissait de désir, alors que ce dernier possédait sa nuque d'une main et retenait l'autre de défaire sa natte.

C'était un exercice de self-control auquel ils se soumettaient souvent, sans jamais l'avoir raté… même si quelques fois ça avait été de peu.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient autorisés à aller plus loin dans le bureau.

Un défit pour se torturer un peu et se rappeler qu'on est vivant.

Pour titiller nos sens, les mettre à l'épreuve, leur faire goûter un peu de piquant avant de leur donner de l'explosif.

Pour se rappeler que ce que « tout les autres » dit, on s'en fout parce qu'ils voient pas, ou alors pas tout.

Maître de soi, maître de l'autre.

Tout d'un coup le châtain stoppa toute avance et se dégagea rapidement de son amant avec un « attends » aussi pressé qu'il l'était de revenir à lui.

o

-Pourquoi tu verrouilles la porte ?

-J'aimerai pas qu'on nous surprenne.

-Tu viens de dire que tu t'en fous de « tout le monde ».

-Je m'en fous si on nous voit nous embrasser. Par contre, si c'est autre chose…

OWARI

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'être toujours là si vous êtes toujours là !<strong>


End file.
